Love hurts
by Dragonology3
Summary: I said Wolfie18 was adopting this but I got the wrong story, she will be adopting love is a crazy thing...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I know, you all probably thought I fell off the face of the earth or something but I didn't! So, I'm back and I brought an HOA one-shot with me! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Me: Eddie, would you like to do the disclaimer today?**

**Eddie: You know, I'd rather not.**

**Me: Fine then, I'll just make Patricia break up with you. **

**Eddie: Dragonology3 does not own House of Anubis or any of the characters she just owns the plotline. **

**Me: Thank you. **

Patricia's POV

Then and there is when I knew I loved Eddie. I broke apart from the kiss and simply stood up and walked away. I left him sitting there on his bed. I knew it was wrong, doing what I did. I mean with him dating Nina and me dating Eddie. We just got so caught up in homework that we didn't realize what we were doing. But the thing is, I didn't feel a spark. There was nothing. But with Eddie, it's different. I feel like we're meant to be together.

I know, nobody ever thought that the one and only Patricia Williamson would fall in love, but it happened. I, Patricia Williamson, is hopelessly in love with Eddie Sweet. Now, if only I new how to tell him. I've never been really good with feelings. I'll just wing it.

"Hey Patricia, what are you doing?" Asked Eddie. I just now realized that I was standing outside his and Fabian's room, just standing there.

"None of your business, weasel." I retorted.

"Um… it kind of is considering you just walked out of MY room and you are MY girlfriend."

"I'm d..doing no…nothing." I stammered. I couldn't have him knowing I kissed Fabian, his best friend.

" Why are you stuttering? You're turning into Mrs. Stutter Rutter. " His eyes widened, " Rutter" he growled. He burst into the room revealing a very dazed Fabian, sitting right where I left him. " What happened in here?" He asked seeming very confused.

"Patricia and him were snogging while doing homework." Said a new voice.

"Joy I'm going to kill you." I threatened. Eddie just stared.

"I.. is she.. is she, correct?" He asked with tears swelling up in his eyes. I just nodded.

I tried to add something, " I didn't mean to… Eddie, we just…"

"Save it Patricia, I cant believe you would do this to me. I know the old Patricia might've but I thought you'd changed. I guess not. We're over. I'm sorry. And to think I loved you…" With that he ran out of the room.

"I love you too." I whispered. I wanted to run after him, but I couldn't. My feet seemed glued to the ground. When I finally could, I did. I ran outside into the pouring rain. Normally I liked the rain. But now it seemed to be mocking me. "EDDIE! EDDIE! Eddie I'm sorry, I love you!" I yelled into the rain. But when I got no answer it became too much. I fell to the ground and cried. I sat there on Anubis steps and cried. I felt someone standing in front of me. I looked up to see Eddie.

"Explain to me why you would do this if you're so sorry."

"Eddie, we were doing homework and we just got so caught up in the moment that we accidentally kissed." I was crying into his shoulder now. Then he pushed me off, leaned in and kissed me. I smiled and pulled away. Then kissed him again. We must've looked like idiots kissing in the rain but hey, why not?

**Hey sorry if t was short, tell me if you want me to continue! **

**~Dragonology3**


	2. Authors note

Hey guys! I know you all are pretty mad at me and I have gotten quite a few reviews telling me to update but with school and everything you're just going to have to wait a little longer. I promise I will try my hardest to find time to write but I can't right now. So, sorry and bye!

~Dragonology3


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that chapter 1 was so short! I had to go to soccer practice! I hope you like this chapter, but I think I'm gonna stop here because I just can never find time to update! So, review and tell me what you think! Oh, and thank you to the following for reviewing, you guys are awesome!**

**TheWorldIsMyStage**

**ReaderGirl98**

**Peddielovaaa**

**Chey1235**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis only the plotline. :)**

**Patricia's POV**

"This is so going in the scrapbook!" I turned around to find a VERY jumpy Amber standing in the doorway with a camera in her hand. "Now come inside before you both get sick." I made to go inside but Eddie refused. I coughed hysterically to emphasize Amber's point so he reluctantly went in. I ran up to my room and changed into warmer clothes.

I heard a knock on the door so answered with a tiny "Come in." I was losing my voice; I think I might actually be sick. Eddie opened the door and stepped inside. I coughed and shivered violently and crawled into bed.

Eddie just rolled his eyes and said, "Yacker, you can drop the act. I'm inside now." He sat down on the side of my bed next to me.

He tried to kiss me but I just pushed him away and squeaked, "Don't. I think I might actually be sick."

"Well in that case I should go get you some soup." Said Nina as she quickly popped her head inside the door. I hadn't even noticed she was there.

Apparently Eddie didn't either because as soon as she left he laughed and managed to get out, "Where did she come from?" He stopped laughing when he noticed I was asleep. I was having the best dream ever.

_Dream_

_I was sitting on a couch with a baby in my arms. The door opened and a man walked in. "Honey, I'm home!" He called. _

"_How was work today?" I asked him._

"_Pretty good, like usual. How about you and Paige? Did you guys have fun today?" _

"_Yes we did. She was very intrigued about how Becca sleeps. She wouldn't stop watching her." I had 2 children. A 4 year old named Paige and a 2 year old named Becca. They were both girls. I turned around and got up from my position on the couch. I got a good look at the man and I noticed that it was Eddie. Except that he was all grown up. I was about to kiss him when I was being shaken._

"Yacker, Yacker, wake up." I woke up to Eddie shaking me. "Soups here." He told me. I sat up and grabbed the bowl from his hands. I started to eat when I realized he was staring at me.

"What? Do I look funny when I eat or something?" I asked him.

"No it's just… listen Yacker. I really like you, no, scratch that, I LOVE you. And you couldn't be more perfect." He was doing that thing where he stares into my eyes and I just can't look away.

"I love you too." I said. Before I realized what I was doing I leaned in and kissed him. When we pulled away he coughed.

"We both looked at each other and then we heard a familiar voice coming from the door saying, "I'll go get more soup."


	4. Authors note 2

**Hey guys this just to answer some reviews I'm getting!**

**To: ****Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb****: No sorry there will not be another chapter, it's just a two-shot.**

**Thanks for reading, I'm glad you guys like it but I can never find time to write! I always have school work or soccer. Especially since SOL'S are coming up. They are attacking us with homework! They should make a new rule that says **_**'Your homework can't weigh more than you'**_**! Sorry and till' next time,**

**~Dragonology3!**


End file.
